<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parents of Volleyball Children by Bethdraws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611909">Parents of Volleyball Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws'>Bethdraws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, M/M, Parent AU, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the haikyuu team parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sugamama part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 6 am and I'm up already,it's because I heard yamaguchi and hinata crying. I went through to check on them and I can tell they are crying because they are hungry. As I picked them both up I turn to see nishinoya staring at me. I admit, I was a little shocked to see a toddler be up this early and not causing a racket. "Noya" I whisper to him. "Why don't you be a good child and go wake uncle asahi?" He stares at me for a couple seconds more before leaving the room. I know it's wrong to leave my kids with someone else as they can't handle them, but for some strange reason asahi can take better care of noya than even I can. When I got downstairs to put yams and hinata into their seats I hear a small yell coming from asahis room, that must be him up. My children are crying again as I haven't fed them yet. I take out the baby food and start trying to get them to eat it. Yams was easy as he is a good child and doesn't reject his food, as I finished up feeding him I see asahi and daichi come downstairs. Daichi had both Kageyama and tsukishima in his arms and noya and tanaka were running down with asahi. "Good morning you two." I say with a smile. I start trying to feed hinata, he is a little trickier as he won't eat until Kageyama is beside him. I then hear more footsteps coming down the stairs. Looks like the others are up. Hinata finally accepts my food and eats it normally. "Suga" I hear from behind me, I turn around to see a rather tired asahi looking at me. "When noya is awake early in the morning can you not send him to me please? I need my sleep too." I nod and then turn to the other two babies waiting patiently for me to feed them. "Alright tsukki, alright Kageyama,  you two have waited long enough for your food" I tell them as I walk towards their chairs. The both of them also eat their food rather normally, tsukki was a bit hard but managed fine. Daichi was in charge of the toddlers who were mostly quiet aside from noya and tanaka. Those two are some of the most troubling in the group aside Kageyama and hinata when they are together. I can tell today will be a good day. I'm sure of it.</p>
<p>Authors note: this is my first time posting on ao3 so I don’t know much, this was originally posted on wattpad.anyway hope y’all enjoyed and see ya in the next part!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sugamama p2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of Sugawara and daichis day, and something happens while suga is out shopping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is now 8:30 am and I have to take the little kids to nursery and get some grocery shopping done. After a noisy car ride of me constantly telling noya and tanaka to shut up I finally drop them off at nursery. Before I drove off I saw ennoshita knocking at the window. "mum, I'll keep those two in check for you if you want, and I'm pretty sure kinoshita and narita will help." He said. " ennoshita, you little sugar, I'm pretty sure there are teachers that will deal with those two." I reply. I thank him for offering though, he is quite the quiet brother but will not hesitate to step in where he has to. I drive off to the supermarket in peace, finally.<br/>When I arrived I quickly took a trolley and started looking around for what we needed. Daichi said that we mainly needed meat buns, as well as tangerines and milk. I picked up some spicy tofu for myself and ramen for daichi.<br/>As I headed for the dairy department, I heard a familiar voice behind me "well well, if it isn't Mr refreshing?" I recognised it almost instantly. It was tooru oikawa. I turned around to see him getting hit in the head " iwa-channnn! Why did you hit me!?" Iwaizumi was there too, I just stayed there for a couple seconds, not doing anything.<br/>"Well sugawara, how are your kids treating you?" Iwaizumi finally said. "Oh we are fine, I dropped the toddlers off at nursery and daichi is taking care of the babies." I say. "Iwa-chan , can we leave Mr refreshing alone? I need to see my kids!" I knew most of them were at school or nursery so he'd be going home to like 2 or 3 of them. I laughed a little and walked away to finish shopping. <br/>When I got back I greeted daichi and put away everything. Then sat down on the sofa to chill for a minute. The babies were on the floor in their pen playing with their toys, well yamaguchi and tsukkishima were. Kageyama and hinata were in some sort of staring contest. They got closer to each other, and then I saw hinata get bopped on the head.I got close and told Kageyama off and patted hinata on the head to make sure he was ok. Daichi then came through with some of the meat buns I bought. "Here Suga, have some lunch, you'll need it." I smiled at him then bit into it, it was really good.<br/>A while later I went to pick up the other kids from nursery. Noya came dashing towards me while tanaka chased him. " tanaka, what did we say about chasing your brother?"<br/> "That it's wrong and I shouldn't do it." He said staring down at his feet. The car ride home was as noisy as ever but at least I got my children back.</p><p>Authors note: I tried a paragraph format for this one. Anyway there are 2 more parts of this left and part one of Oikawa and iwaizumi and then we are caught up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sugamama p3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get even more fun as the toddlers play volleyball and the family is reunited!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Mini daisuga moment included)<br/>5pm, time for a bit of volleyball with the kids before dinner. Daichi is taking care of the babies again as I set up the small volleyball net outside. This sport is the one thing we all like. The kids are already picking teams too. As I finish up putting up the net I feel a small tug on my shirt. I look down to see ennoshita. "We need one more on their side!" He tells me. Well I am the shortest adult here but I don't know how I would play it with them. "I'll play on their side." I say. Besides, if they get out of hand I could stop them. The teams were now ennoshita, kinoshita and narita on one side, and tanaka, noya and myself on the other. <br/>The scores are 12 to 11, we were only winning by a point. Tanakas turn to serve, and he can serve quite well. Unfortunately his serve missed and hit kinoshita in the face. "Tanaka! Look what you've done! Say sorry to kinoshita. I say as I go to check up on the now crying kinoshita. "Sorry kinoshita." I hear. I nod and smile as I carry kinoshita inside to get healed up.<br/>"The game has to stop now, it's dinner anyway."  I say as I see the freshly prepared food. The babies were already being fed and asahi was the one cooking. Sometimes I can't seem to realise how good he is. The kids sat around the table and started eating as the adults including myself went to go eat on the sofa. The babies were put back in the playpen as we ate together. Daichi kissed my cheek. "I don't know how you do it Suga, it was hard here when you were out." He told me, I blush a little. "Oh it's nothing Daichi." I say as I put another piece of food in my mouth. The children were having meat buns while the three of us had ramen.<br/>After dinner I picked up everyone's dishes to go wash them. The babies were going to get a bit more attention before going to bed and the kids were going out for a little longer with asahi. I finished washing up in about 15 minutes and went to see daichi getting the babies ready for bed. Sometimes, I wonder how we can survive with 12 people in the house. 4 babies, 5 toddlers, then daichi asahi, and me!</p><p>Authors note: sorry for the short chapter, but I hope y’all are liking this so far! P4 will be posted shortly as well as Oikawa and iwaizumi p1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sugamama p4 (final part)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part of Sugawara and daichis day, its quiet and fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(There is a daisuga moment)</p><p>I held Kageyama and hinata in my arms, daichi held tsukki and yams. They were all very sleepy from today, I could tell. As we got to the top of the stairs I could hear the backdoor open and our other children run in. We set the little ones down in their cribs and put a cover on top of them, I hummed a tune quietly while tucking them in. "Why are you humming Suga?" Daichi whispers. "It's just something for them to get to sleep." <br/>As we leave the room I yawn and stick my arms out. Today was tiring for all of us. As I went downstairs I could see asahi looking half asleep on the sofa. "asahi, you can go to your bedroom to chill now if you wish." I say. He looks at me before getting up and heading for the stairs."kids can you all say goodnight to uncle asahi." I then tell them. The children all went over to say goodnight before coming to sit on the sofa.<br/>The time was 6:30, so they would be going to bed in a little while. Narita and kinoshita sat on the floor watching their cartoon, while ennoshita and the rest sat on or around me. Noya on my lap, tanaka on the arm of the sofa, and ennoshita just in the middle sitting next to me and daichi. I looked at daichis face and smiled, and he smiled back at me. We didn't pay too much attention to the programme, more on the kids and saw their bright smiles.<br/>Before long, it was 7:00, it was bedtime for the little ones. Noya had already fallen asleep and ennoshita had too. "Come along children, it's bedtime for you." I say with a quiet tone. Tanaka dashed off for the stairs almost immediately. Daichi also dashed to run after him, we didn't want him to wake the little ones. As soon as we got to their room I placed ennoshita and noya down in their beds and tucked them in. The rest got into theirs on their own and daichi and I each went around telling everyone goodnight. Tanaka settled down too and immediately fell asleep. "Mummy, will I be ok?" I heard kinoshita say. "I'm sure you will be fine, by the looks of it." I reply. I kissed his forehead and as I began heading for the door, I heard someone else ask "sing us a lullaby!" I turned back, smiled and nodded. I sat down and started singing quietly. It was under the sea from the little mermaid that I sung.<br/>After that I went down to the sofa again and sat next to daichi. He hugged me as I curled up on my phone to scroll through and played around on it. It was finally just us two, no kids, no babies, nobody. <br/>After a while we left for our own bed. It was a tiring day, just like any other, but that's how I liked it. As I stared at the ceiling I thought about my kids. The babies, the toddlers, and us the adults. My eyelids drifted shut, and my last thought was clear. This is our life, and I wouldn't trade it, or my kids, for the world.</p><p>Authors note: thank you for reading sugamamas part of parents of volleyball children! I hope you stick around for oikawa and Iwaizumis part. Try to comment and follow me for more fanfiction!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oikawa an iwaizumi p1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa and iwa’s day starts of nicely with their kids</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Oikawa pov) (I tried to include everyone)</p><p>I have been awoken, and not by my children I might add. I have been awoken by Iwa-chan! Well, he didn't really wake me up like he normally does. I just heard him from the bathroom "Tooru! Get your flat ass out of bed and help me out with the children." What do I say? I can't refuse when he yells like that. <br/>So I head for the bath room. Matsukawa and hanamaki ran out at soon as I got there. We have ten kids in total and they are two of the oldest I believe. "Iwa-chan! What do you want me to do? I'm all ears!" He turned to me with his usual face, holding a rouge kyotani. "Tooru, you should know what you should be doing." He says with a sigh. Ohhhhh, I remember now! I have to wake the babies, Kindaichi and kunimi,How could I forget?<br/>As I entered their room where the crib was I could see them both still fast asleep. I walked over there, and picked up Kindaichi "wakey, wakey sleepy head." He woke up almost instantly. I looked down at kunimi, "we can't have only one of my babies up, so wake up kunimi!" He wouldn't budge. I picked him up. His eyes were still closed."Iwa-chan! Kunimi won't wake up!" I shout through the house. "What now, did you kill the damn boy?!" He said as he came running through. He noticed me holding both kunimi and Kindaichi, and rolled his eyes. <br/>"Well crappykawa, you really are stupid."<br/>"Am not Iwa-chan"<br/>"Whatever, but remember that kunimi is quite the sleeper, he doesn't wake up easily. Why must you be so difficult and stupid."<br/>Why did you have to insult me, hajime? And it's when I'm just up too, but that's what I like about you. After finally waking him up I went downstairs to see and help the kids get breakfast. Five of them were already downstairs credit to them, they just want to go to school. I put the babies in their seats and prepared their food, it's usually Iwa who feeds them because unlike most things, I'm not good at feeding.<br/>"Thanks for the help, crappykawa." <br/>"What? I did what I was told!"<br/>"You could of helped me with the toddlers after waking them Up! Your such an crappy guy."<br/>I'm not a crappy guy, he knows that but still calls me that. Regardless I took over Iwa's job and started feeding the toddlers, that job is so much easier. Well, aside from kyotani, but even with him they are all still good kids that have potential. I heard Iwa call on me from behind. "Remember tooru, after we drop these kids off, we are going food shopping. Oh so it's this day then. <br/>"I don't understand why you two don't have to go to school and we do." I hear hanamaki ask. "Well maki, school is important for kids like you so you can become brilliant people like me and Iwa-chan!" I say in my usual happy tone. I felt something being thrown at me, and I turn around, it wasn't Iwa-chan, it was kyotani who had chucked a spoon at me. Iwa dashed to pick it up and the rest felt like normal. A perfect morning in the sejoh household if I do say so myself.</p><p> </p><p>Authors note: We are finally caught up here! It might take a while for the next chapter but it’ll be on wattpad first. Be sure to comment and follow for more! Sayonara!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oikawa and iwaizumi p2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pair run into a certain someone at the supermarket, meanwhile Oikawa is feeling more flirty than usual</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This does contain a fair amount of iwaoi, I apologise)</p><p>Getting those kids in the car was easy as they are all good children. Again kyotani was a bit annoying but who am I to repeat myself? We decided to put the babies back to bed because Kindaichi kept drifting, and he never did that. Iwa-chan drove, he said that I would probably crash the car because I was still a little tired. I was not. <br/>After dropping off the kids at school and the toddlers at nursery, it was just me and him in the car. We were off for grocery shopping and Iwa had to stop by his work. I got back into the car and kissed him on the cheek and giggled as he turned bright red. "Oikawa! That was uncalled for!" He told me. Hajime always hated when I did that, kiss him unexpectedly. <br/>"Let's get going Hajime! There are two kids waiting for us!" <br/>"Fine tooru, or should I say crappykawa more often."<br/>"Please don't Iwa!"<br/>"Then don't call me hajime, or do what you just did."<br/>I don't know how or why he can't stand that. I'm just doing what boyfriends do. Plus I let him call me tooru all the time so why can't I call him that! Anyway the car journey was silent aside from the radio playing, and we only started to chat when we got there.<br/>As we looked around, going from aisle to aisle, I noticed it was quite quiet, only us and a few other people there. When we got to the dairy aisle, I saw that they had ice cream, and I like ice cream, not as much as I loved milk bread. <br/>"Iwa-chan! Can we get.."<br/> "No." I was cut off by Iwa,  as he already knew what I had spotted. "Oh come on Iwa-chan! Please?" He shook his head and glared at me. Just then I noticed a grey haired boy enter the aisle from the other side. "Well if it isn't Mr refreshing?" I directed Iwa's attention to him, and the boy stared back at us. Iwa stared back at me and hit me on the back of the head for no reason, just as Mr refreshing turned around too. "Iwa-channnnn why did you hit me!?" There was a few seconds silence, as I rubbed my head. "So sugawara, how are your kids treating you?" Iwaizumi finally broke the silence. The boy started talking but I didn't listen, I just wanted to leave him alone. <br/>"Iwa-chan, can we leave Mr refreshing alone? I need to see my kids!" I whine.<br/>The boy giggled and walked off, and I was glad he was gone. We quickly finished up our shopping and headed up to Iwa's work. I didn't know what he had to do but I was just told to stay in the car. It was boring. After 5 minutes he finally came back. <br/>"So Iwa? What did you have to do in there?"<br/>"Well tooru, you don't really have to know. It's just something stupid for a Co-worker."<br/>"Oh, ok. So can we go home?"<br/>"Well we need to, so stop asking."<br/>He started up the car and we drove off. The only noise was the engine and the radio. I was just glad to finally be getting home to the children.<br/>"So Iwa-chan, can you tell me why you're being so quiet, are you just afraid to say something to me?"<br/>I giggled, he blushed and punched me in the arm. Of course I flinched because it was unexpected, but why was he blushing? We finally got home and as expected, Kindaichi was awake, and crying. I quickly kissed Iwa on the cheek again and ran for the crying child.<br/>"Crappykawa ima beat your ass next time we're alone! Count on it."<br/>What can I say? I love surprising my little Iwa-chan with that stuff.</p><p>A/n: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. Anyway, I hope yall enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out as quickly as possible, same with my other fics. That's all I've got, bye!</p><p>Word count:700</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oikawa and Iwaizumi p3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two kinda fight?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CRiNGE I don’t like this part</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am so glad we got home when we did. As well as Kindaichi, kunimi had finally woken up. He wasn't crying, but I was glad he was awake. I picked the two of them up.</p>
<p>"You two are saving me from Iwa-chan's wrath." I whispered. </p>
<p>Speak of the devil, which he is not, he came through but was more gentle because of our kids. </p>
<p>"Iwa-chan please don't murder me." I whisper into his ear. He sighs and picks up Kunimi so he could take him through to feed. So he's gonna avoid me until we're alone huh? Classic Hajime.</p>
<p>I carry Kindaichi though and get ready to feed him until my phone goes off. I check it, and it's just a text from Ushijima.</p>
<p>Ushijima: you should of been with me then the shiratorizawa household will be complete</p>
<p>Me:no I'm not going to your household or being with you now go away </p>
<p>I put it away then remember it's time to get my other children back from school. By the time I realised it Iwa-chan had already left and had left a note.</p>
<p>"You forgot about the kids so I'm getting them now. Get ready for revenge when I get back."</p>
<p>I put the note down and fed the kids quickly. Now I was alone with my babies and that's alright because it's prolonging my eventual beat down. I sat on the sofa with my two children on me. Thinking about what he would do.</p>
<p>Time passsed slowly, I let the kids loose on the floor. It seemed like forever until he came home but when he did he looked happy, but not for long. He took the kids to their room before sitting next to me on the sofa, his voice sounded irritated, but that probably wouldn't last long.</p>
<p>"Tooru, why did you have to do this?!You left me to take the kids home, sure I didn't trust you with driving but you could of least given me a heads up!"</p>
<p>"What was I supposed to do?! You didn't even tell me you were leaving!"</p>
<p>"Crappykawa I did! You just-" I cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. That was the only thing I could think of to get him to calm down. He pulled away and rolled his eyes at me. Iwa got up and left the room as quickly as he could so he could get away from me. Well that is my little iwa for you.</p>
<p>Soon came supper and nothing happened much. Iwa didn't talk to me, but at least we had no trouble. I took some of the children upstairs to play with them, and also to separate myself from Iwa. We would probably get better when the kids were in bed.</p>
<p>After a bit I noticed they were falling asleep. Great, now after I put them away I have to face Iwa-Chan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>